


prisoner

by spacegaysthetics



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Season/Series 03, Sign Language, amaya's flirting with janai, distinguished lesbian flirts with disaster lesbian you know the rest of the story, janai's in denial, janaya - Freeform, kazi is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaysthetics/pseuds/spacegaysthetics
Summary: A part of her figures it out. The rest of her insists that she’s just putting things in her head. Afraid of jumping to the wrong conclusion, she decides to take the more rational route.(Or, Amaya attempts to flirt with Janai, but Janai doesn't catch on.)
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 391





	prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> something about janai was screaming "disaster lesbian" and thus this happened. hope y'all enjoy !!!

The past few days have been nothing but crazy.

So many things had happened so fast that Janai finds herself forgetting the details between the time she captured the human general and the time they held hands with mirrored grins. She almost can’t recall what caused her change of heart. Just two weeks ago, she would have laughed at the idea of befriending a human. And yet, she defended her life, she made sure she was okay during the battle, she smiled when the general referred to them as friends. When _Amaya_ referred to them as friends.

Janai shakes away the thought before she gets too worked up. The week gave her mind more than enough to think about. Her brain is desperate for some quiet.

Two fingers tap her shoulder, grabbing her attention before she can allow herself to fully relax. She turns around with a start, only to come face-to-face with the general. _Amaya, her name is Amaya,_ Janai reminds herself again. She still hasn’t gotten used to being casual with her. But the gentle smile Amaya gives her reminds her that they’re much more acquainted than she lets herself believe.

She signs something, then looks towards Kazi to translate.

“Oh! Um, Amaya has a question for you,” they quickly respond.

Janai raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Go on, then.”

Amaya signs again. Kazi speaks for her. “She would like to know if she is still being held as your prisoner.”

She scrunches up her nose in confusion. What kind of prisoner would be free to do as they please? “No, of course not,” she answers hesitantly.

Amaya purses her lips as if she isn’t sure what to say next. Janai waits, studying her face in the meantime. Her eyes instantly fall on the scar just under her right eye, reminding her that there’s still a lot they don’t know about each other. She’ll have to ask her about it later.

“Amaya says that it’s… ‘ _time to flip the tables_ ’?”

Janai blinks. Amaya’s expression has morphed into the subtlest smirk as she waits for Janai’s response. “I… I’m not sure I follow…” She furrows her eyebrows, trying to figure out what Amaya could mean.

Then it slowly dawns on her. “Are you suggesting that I should be _your_ prisoner?” Amaya nods, maintaining her smirk. “For what reason?”

Amaya signs once more as her grin only stretches. Kazi falters. “Oh… I believe she is accusing you of stealing a vital organ of hers,” they finally say after a little hesitation. If Janai wasn’t confused before, she is now. She opens her mouth to ask what the hell Amaya is talking about. But before she can speak, Amaya taps the left side of her chest. “She-”

“No, I got it, Kazi,” Janai cuts in before they can finish. She stares long and hard at Amaya, trying to piece two-and-two together. A part of her figures it out. The rest of her insists that she’s just putting things in her head. Afraid of jumping to the wrong conclusion, she decides to take the more rational route. “However, would you not be dead had I stolen your heart?”

Now it’s Amaya’s turn to look caught off guard. She shakes her head and glances at Kazi again. “Janai I - I believe Amaya is trying to flirt with you…” Their voice is hesitant as if they don’t expect her to believe them.

“By accusing me of taking her organs? That’s hardly flirting by my book,” Janai retorts, crossing her arms over her chest. An audible slap is heard as Amaya presses her palm against her forehead.

“Janai… she does not mean it literally. It’s figurative speech…”

“Figurative of what?”

“Oh my goodness, Janai. She means to say she finds you attractive!”

Suddenly, everything Janai tried to avoid and deny is thrown back at her at full speed. Her cheeks flare up as she realizes that there’s no more room to dodge the truth. She attempts to speak, but all she can manage is a quiet “oh” as her eyes dart over to Amaya for another confirmation. She winks in response as her lips curl back into her previous smirk. “Oh…” Janai says again, truly unable to say anything else.

“We _really_ need to teach you sign language, Janai…” Kazi sighs. “That was unnecessarily difficult.”

Janai juts out her bottom lip, hiding her face between her hands. “Whatever,” she mutters, still lacking the ability to form more than a one-word response. Despite her dismissive response, she can’t help but consider Kazi’s suggestion.

Perhaps learning a little sign language may not be such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> janaya really had my wig the entire season skdfjdskgjhj they're so soft i Love Them,,,,, also this was my first non-rayllum fic so i really hope i did this ship some justice :0 kudos and comments are always appreciated !! <3


End file.
